


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°6 : « Légende »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Centuries - Fall Out Boy, Darth Vader Redemption, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: L'histoire de la famille Skywalker est devenue une légende, racontée partout dans la galaxie, des millénaires après la mort des principaux protagonistes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh là là, désolée pour l'énorme retard... J'étais ensevelie sous mes devoirs (parce que je suis tellement organisée, je les fais à la dernière minute, voyez ? xD), et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter ^^'
> 
> La suggestion de chanson cette semaine est « Centuries » de Fall Out Boy, car le drabble est tout à fait basé sur elle ;)

Il y avait cette légende, qui, des millénaires plus tard, continuait d'être racontée aux jeunes et moins jeunes générations. Une légende à propos d'une famille d'êtres exceptionnels, dont le destin avait changé le cours de l'histoire de la galaxie. Une légende racontant comment des individus pouvaient faire tous les mauvais choix possibles – par amour ou par cupidité, par attrait d'un plus grand pouvoir –, mais aussi comment leurs descendants parvenaient à réparer leurs erreurs.

Une légende qui continuait de faire écho à travers les étoiles alors même que les illustres personnages qui l'avaient écrite étaient depuis longtemps retournés à la Force.

La famille Skywalker avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans l'Histoire. Shmi était celle dont la voix n'avait été rien de plus qu'un murmure, simple esclave affranchie, mais sa mort avait été le véritable élément déclencheur de l'engrenage destructeur qui allait tout anéantir. Anakin, pour qui sa propre désobéissance au Code Jedi allait être fatale, était l'un des grands architectes des dégâts qui allaient se produire. Pendant que leur mère, Padmé, était trop occupée à être morte d'un « cœur brisé », les jumeaux Luke et Leia allaient parvenir à rétablir la paix et la justice dans la galaxie, et à repentir leur père de ses péchés.

Les descendants de Luke et Leia Skywalker allaient balancer entre lumière et obscurité, mais s'il fallait retenir une leçon que nous avait enseigné cette famille maudite, c'était que l'amour pouvait être à la fois se montrer destructeur et salvateur.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le passage où Padmé est décrite comme étant « trop occupée à être morte d'un cœur brisé », c'était surtout de la dérision par rapport au fait que l'explication officielle m'a toujours semblé bateau x')
> 
> Si tout se passe bien, le septième drabble sera publié dimanche (envoyez les paris sur le nombre de jours de retard xD je plaisante, j'essaierai d'être aussi ponctuelle que possible), et l'ambiance de ce prochain texte va devenir bien sombre... je n'en dis pas plus, hé hé.


End file.
